UMBRELLA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Sebuah minimarket di pinggir kota Tokyo. Onyx dan lavender saling bersirobok. Dan sebuah payung yang menjadi awal interaksi diantara mereka. /Dedication for #EternalLoveForSasuHina Event/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah minimarket di pinggir kota Tokyo. Onyx dan lavender saling bersirobok. Dan sebuah payung yang menjadi awal interaksi diantara mereka. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UMBRELLA**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

Hujan turun sangat deras disertai gemuruh angin dan petir yang menyambar seakan membelah langit malam. Di sebuah minimarket pinggir kota Tokyo adalah awal kisah dari dua insan manusia berbeda karakter, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Kulit dingin nan pucat mereka saling bersentuhan secara tak sengaja ketika akan mengambil sebuah benda yang sama. Pandangan mereka saling bersirobok. Onyx dan lavender. Perbedaan kontras antara gelap dan terang.

Untuk sesaat saja tak ada kata dan pergerakkan berarti dari mereka. Tanpa sadar saling mengagumi keindahan bola mata masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang tercipta, "Apakah kalian jadi mengambil payung itu? Jika tidak, maka aku yang akan mengambilnya."

Terkejut. Canggung. Dua hal tersebut terjadi secara bersamaan. Mereka seakan ditarik kembali ke alam nyata dan terbangun dari alam khayal yang sempat menguasai. Hinata mengumbar senyum kikuk seraya berkata: "A-ah tidak. Aku tidak jadi mengambilnya." Terpaksa mengalah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berteduh disana hingga hujan mereda. Menarik diri dari suasana aneh itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berjalan pergi menuju konter roti dan memesan segelas _cappuccino _panas.

"_Arigatou._" Hinata tersenyum menerima pesanannya. Mengambil tempat duduk pada kursi yang sengaja disediakan untuk para konsumen jika ingin menikmati makanan atau minuman disana. Menghadap kaca hingga pemandangan luar bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

**SREKK**

Kursi di samping Hinata bergeser membuat atensi gadis itu teralihkan. Menatap sosok lelaki berambut raven yang ditemuinya tadi tengah meminum sekotak jus tomat dengan santai seakan tak mempedulikan keberadaannya disana.

Sedikit terkejut dan berdebar. Kini Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Hanya memegangi roti di tangannya sembari menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Kau tak memakan roti itu?" Sebuah suara bariton menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata.

"A-ano …" Hinata gugup dan bingung untuk memberikan jawaban. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan pada sosok lelaki di sampingnya. "A-apakah kau mau?" Spontan. Ia mengatakan hal itu secara tanpa pikir panjang. Hanya meluapkan apa yang terbersit di dalam kepalanya saat ini melalui sebuah kalimat.

Kepala bersurai _blue dark_ itu menoleh, mendapati sepasang bola mata lavender milik seorang gadis manis tengah menatapnya malu-malu dan ragu. Tingkah dan gestur tubuhnya sangat menggemaskan. Sebuah senyum pun terukir di bibir Sasuke. Sangat tipis, hingga tak akan ada yang menyadari hal tersebut. Termasuk Hinata.

"Aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti aku mau rotimu." Ujar Sasuke menopang wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangan. Masih sibuk menyedot sekotak jus tomat miliknya. Memfokuskan pandangan hanya pada Hinata. Karena pemandangan di depannya kini lebih menarik daripada air hujan di luar sana.

"A-ah, _gomen_." Hinata segera memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca, dimana air hujan masih turun membasahi bumi dengan begitu derasnya.

Dengusan kecil meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, "Kau gadis aneh." Komentarnya ringan tanpa sungkan ataupun ragu. Bola mata onyxnya tetap tertuju pada gadis berponi rata yang telah mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Lagi.

"A-apa?" Hinata tak terima. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau dikatai gadis aneh oleh lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu? Hey! Bahkan mereka tak saling mengenal. Tak seharusnya lelaki itu berkata sembarangan. Sungguh tak sopan!

"Aku bilang kau gadis aneh." Dengan senang hati Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya tadi. Menyadari raut keberatan pada wajah Hinata, iapun kembali berkata: "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"A-aku tak mau tahu." Ujar Hinata cepat. Memasukkan rotinya ke dalam tas serta mengambil gelas plastik berisi minuman miliknya yang agak mendingin seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ka-kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada orang yang belum kau kenal. I-itu tidak sopan tahu." Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar.

"Benar-benar gadis aneh..." Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah-ubah. Sengaja menghentikan ucapannya karena ingin menghabiskan minuman terakhirnya kemudian melempar sampah ke tempat yang tersedia. "Tapi menarik." Imbuhnya lagi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke segera menyambar payung biru donker yang tadi dibelinya. Melangkah pasti menuju keluar, menghampiri Hinata yang masih belum beranjak pergi darisana. Hanya menghela nafas berulang kali sembari memandangi langit hitam yang terus mengeluarkan tetesan air dalam jumlah banyak, meski tak sederas tadi.

"Hey!" Sasuke berseru pelan dan datar. Berdiri di samping Hinata tanpa dosa setelah mengatainya beberapa menit lalu. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, membuka payungnya kemudian kembali berkata: "Mau bareng?" Secara langsung dan tanpa basa-basi ia mengajak gadis itu untuk satu payung dengannya. Tipikal orang yang tak sabaran dan tak suka bertele-tele.

'Ternyata meskipun ia menyebalkan dan tak sopan, masih ada sisi baik dalam dirinya.' Pikir Hinata.

Ia merasa ragu untuk menerima tawarannya. Malu juga. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Jika ia menunggu hingga hujan reda, maka hari akan semakin larut dan kemungkinan ia akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Lagipula jarak antara minimarket menuju stasiun masihlah jauh. Jika ia memaksakan pergi menembus hujan, maka sudah dipastikan besoknya demam dan flu akan menyerang.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Membawanya ke alam nyata dan menyadarkannya bahwa sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan respon pada lelaki itu.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara Hinata yang nampak sedikit panik dan gugup, "A-aku mau. A-aku ikut denganmu." Panik karena hampir ditinggal olehnya.

"Hn. Ayo!"

"_Ha-ha'i._"

Udara kian dingin menembus tulang. Keheningan diantara mereka kian mencekam. Berjalan bersama di bawah naungan payung, menghindari air hujan yang senantiasa turun tanpa henti. Canggung dan perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti hati Hinata, namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia nampak tenang dan biasa saja. Tak memiliki niat untuk membuka obrolan apapun.

Stasiun kereta telah berada di depan mata. Sebuah helaan nafas berat mengalun begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Meneguk minuman yang sejak tadi dibawanya guna membasahi tenggorokkan yang kesat. Tersenyum senang seperti seorang bocah yang telah menemukan mainan kesayangan miliknya.

'Akhirnya sampai juga.' Batin Hinata lega.

"Kita sampai." Sasuke yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Menutup payung, melipatnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik yang menjadi wadah payung tersebut.

"_A-arigatou. Hontouni arigatou._" Hinata membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sopan.

"Tak masalah." Tanggap Sasuke acuh. Mengedikkan bahunya seraya menyerahkan payung pada Hinata. "Ambil ini dan segeralah pulang!" Memasukkan kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku ke dalam saku celana. Membalik tubuhnya bersiap pergi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Seru Hinata menghentikan niat Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa kau tak naik kereta ini?" Bingung dan ingin tahu. Jadi pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku baru ingat. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu sebelum pulang." Ujar Sasuke tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Tersenyum tipis entah untuk alasan apa.

"_So-sou desu ka._" Ujar Hinata pelan namun masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke. "Se-sekali lagi _arigatou_. Da-dan _go-gomen_ jika ucapan dan sikapku tadi membuatmu tersinggung."

"Hn. Aku juga salah." Ujar Sasuke menanggapi singkat. Kini ia berbalik saling berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mengukir senyum tipis yang kian menambah pesonanya. "Tapi aku mengatakan kau gadis aneh tidak tanpa alasan."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, "Ja-jadi apa alasannya?"

Tangan besar Sasuke mengacak surai indigo Hinata sedikit kasar, "Akan kuberitahu saat kita bertemu lagi. Nah, keretanya sudah datang. Segera naik dan berhati-hatilah, Hinata!"

Berkedip berulang kali. Hinata merasa aneh dengan lelaki ini. Sikap dan ucapannya terlalu membingungkan. Melangkah memasuki kereta ketika pintunya terbuka. Tak menyadari hal ganjil yang baru saja terjadi. Memandangi sosok Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata agak keras agar Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan kereta pun mulai bergerak maju, membuat sosok Sasuke kian jauh dari pandangan mata Hinata. Lavender kehilangan onyx. Menghela nafas berat entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu kereta. Ia menggumamkan sebuah nama sembari mengingat momen singkatnya bersama dengan orang yang berada dalam pikirannya kini.

"Justru ialah yang aneh, bukan aku." Ujar Hinata pelan. Memandangi payung biru donker di tangannya penuh arti. Mengembangkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya lenyap begitu saja. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Darimana ia tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memberitahunya kan. Dan lagi … Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya? Dimana ya?" Telat. Ia terlalu lama menyadari hal ganjil yang terjadi. Sebuah kenyataan yang menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ OMAKE ~**

Lelaki berambut raven itu tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyuman langka di wajahnya. Berjalan santai menuju sebuah mobil jaguar hitam yang terparkir tak jauh darinya kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut perak yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Langkah awal lancar. Sesuai rencanamu, Kakashi." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Syukurlah. Gadis tak peka dan polos sepertinya memang harus didekati dengan menggunakan cara yang tak biasa. Karena cara biasa tidaklah mempan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari eksistensimu di dekatnya selama ini karena terlalu menutup dirinya dari lingkungan sekitar. Bukan begitu?" Kakashi mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ya, kau benar." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tentu saja menyapanya di sekolah. Besok." Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, "Aku akan membuatnya menyadari eksistensiku kemudian menjadikannya milikku." Memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasa sangat tak sabar ingin segera pagi datang menjelang. Ia yakin dan percaya diri bahwa mulai besok kehidupannya akan mengalami perubahan berarti. Begitupun hubungannya dengan gadis yang menjadi incarannya selama ini.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**FF ini aku dedikasikan untuk _event #EternalLoveSasuHina._**

**Hanya berisi cerita singkat dan sederhana dari SasuHina.**

**Tadinya mau kubuat konflik yang cukup berat, namun kalau dibikin OS kayaknya gak mungkin deh.**

**_So, mind to review?_ :3**


End file.
